


MothERR!

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga is a typical mother- she walks into Loki's bedroom without knocking, embarrasses him in front of Tony and leaves the door open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MothERR!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [¡MadREE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922061) by [Pandora_Von_Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ)



After months spent in the dungeons, Loki repented or pretended quite well that he did. No one was more glad about his newly regained freedom than Frigga. She never lost hope that her little frostbite could change and be a good son again.

It was a scorchingly hot summer day and Frigga knew Loki was suffering from the heat. A tall glass of cold mint infusion was just what he needed. She brought it first to the library but Loki wasn't there. Hmm, perhaps he was still in bed. She went to his chambers and without hesitation opened the door. Loki was indeed inside, however, not exactly alone. His friend seemed shorter than Loki, he had brown hair and a round, blue object placed in the middle of his chest, what a strange jewellery. Loki apparently was really close to him because he was sitting on the man's lap, wearing only something that resembled bilgesnipe's antlers and a round, red nose. His face flushed the same shade of red when he noticed Frigga.

'MUM! KNOCK!' He yelled and his lover cackled wildly. 'I'm an adult, I demand privacy!'

'But dear, I brought you something to drink, I thought you were thirsty,' Frigga explained calmly. 'I thought you were afraid of bilgesnipes but Mummy isn't going to ask questions. I'm just relieved that you aren't so lonely any more.'

She spotted wrinkled clothes thrown carelessly on the floor and naturally went to pick them up.

'Mother, leave that!' Loki shouted, trying to cover himself with the sheets. Silly boy, Frigga used to change his nappies, there was no reason to feel ashamed.

'It's dirty, let me take-'

'No, leave it, please and just go!'

'As you wish,' Frigga first approached them to place the glass on the night stand. Loki groaned deeply and urged her to go already. So she left the bedroom and once she entered the hallway, Loki screeched, 'MUM! CLOSE THE DOOR!'

'Son, you are being ridiculous,' she pointed out. 'I'm only trying to help and you do not even know what you want.'

'Your mother is right, Lolo' said the man. 'Listen to your mother.'

'When you boys are done, we could have a lovely tea in the garden.'

'That would be great.'

'MothERRR,' Loki growled, his green eyes gleaming dangerously. Frigga shook her head, that boy and his attitude. Would he ever stop acting like a troubled teenager or was it too much to ask for?

'Son, you know Mummy is not going to tolerate that behaviour. Where are your manners? You have not even introduced your friend to me.'

'We are BUSY! And naked! Please leave AND close the door!'

Frigga did so, wondering for the thousandth time how different her life would be if she had a daughter. An affectionate, sweet little girl who would not cause half of the problems that Loki did. Yet despite all the difficulties, she couldn't deny that she loved her little troublemaker. Now she had to prepare to grill Loki's boyfriend to make sure he was good for her little boy.


End file.
